


The Twisted Webs We (But Mostly Spider-Man) Weave

by DefinitelyNotJJonahJameson (Chrysanthos)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/DefinitelyNotJJonahJameson
Summary: If anyone could send me pictures of Spider-Man for research, that'd be fantastic.





	The Twisted Webs We (But Mostly Spider-Man) Weave

Let me introduce myself first. My name is James Jonah Jameson. I'm twenty-years old, and I'm working on my bachelor's degree in journalism while living in Manhattan, New York! I'm exactly 6'4, and I have shaggy black hair that I spend almost an hour getting right every day, but it's so worth it, because I intern at The Daily Bugle, the best newspaper in the entire state!

 

 

Living in Manhattan is pretty cool - I got a penthouse apartment from my family as a gift for my nineteenth birthday! - but sometimes I wish things could be more interesting. Don't get me wrong, life as a journalist is exciting, but I just want a new experience to sweep me off my feet! But that's pretty difficult, because I work out a lot, so I have very noticeable muscles. Someone'd have to be really strong to sweep me off my feet!

 

 

But even though I have huge muscles and I'm super tall, I have a really lithe body that betrays my incredible flexibility. I looked in the mirror and set down my coffee cup. My piercing black eyes gazed back at me, scanning my smooth skin for any imperfections. Satisfied with what I saw, I drank the rest of my coffee, then ran out of my apartment to head to my internship at the Daily Bugle!

 

 

As I was walking down the street to try and catch a cab, a building erupted to my side! I jumped out of the way in time and did a neato backflip doing so. As the dust and bricks settled down, I saw a huge man with a flat head and a pinstripe suit trying to ram into another man. I knew this man, though - sometimes, I covered stories on him for The Daily Bugle. He was wearing a red and blue lycra suit that covered his whole body, but didn't do anything to inhibit his flexibility - in fact, you could even see the faint outline of muscles on his abs!

 

 

It was... Spider-Man!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could send me pictures of Spider-Man for research, that'd be fantastic.


End file.
